1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method of butchering a poultry carcass and to a prepared poultry product, and more particularly, to a semi-boneless poultry product. The invention is directed to the semi-boneless poultry product as well as to methods of making and methods of using the semi-boneless poultry product. The butchered product according to the invention is more easily cooked and served while maintaining the aesthetically pleasing appearance of a fully boned poultry product.
In addition to maximizing the aesthetic appeal, and ease of use, the semi-boneless poultry product according to the invention has certain economic benefits. Consumer tastes have become more sophisticated and the butchering methods must be altered to suit market demand. Consumers are now demanding new and different ways of purchasing and preparing poultry meat products. In addition, consumers are willing to pay a premium for poultry products which are interesting and convenient for their purposes, such as semi-boneless meat products.
The invention involves a procedure for use in deboning poultry that comprises situating the prepared poultry carcass upon a mount, such as a cone or other placement stabilizer. The situated carcass provides cutting axes for removing the interior bones and wings while preserving the skin and leg bones intact along with the meat to form a prepared poultry product that appears similar to a whole bird for cooking, but is more easily prepared and served. While whole-bird roasters and prepared poultry cuts are both well-known, they each present different challenges to the end-user.
After cooking, whole bird roasters have an aesthetically pleasing appearance and can form the centerpiece in the presentation of a meal. This is particularly appealing for meals served in a group setting. Thus the full-boned roasting bird has aesthetic uses for both private functions and in a commercially administered setting. However, the fully-boned whole bird meat product presents difficulties to the server that requires specialized skills in carving the cooked meat from the bones of the fully boned roaster. Once carved, the fully boned roaster also produces a considerable amount of bone and scrap debris which must be disposed of by the end-user after the meal is served.
Prepared cuts of poultry meat overcome some of these difficulties in that the poultry meat is partially or wholly separated from the bones of the poultry carcass before cooking. However, these prepared cuts of poultry meat lose at least some of the aesthetic appeal to be had in the presentation of a fully boned roaster. Also, for highly tender or succulent meat servings, longer and slower cooking times are generally required with larger cuts of meat. Prepared cuts of poultry meat lose part of this capability as they form smaller cooking portions relative to a full sized and whole bird.
The semi-boneless bird is deboned and trussed or netted in a manner to have the look of a fully bone-in bird. The semi-boneless poultry product can provide all the normal meat yield to the consumer, but with enhanced convenience as it is easy to carve and has minimal bones, while maintaining the appearance and aesthetic appeal of a fully bone-in product. This is important to private individuals as well as to many food service providers and retail food purveyors in various industries.
The costs involved in obtaining, feeding, raising, and bringing to market an edible animal, such as a chicken continue to rise. Due to the increase in costs and, assuming that only reasonable increases may be made in the market price charged to the consumer for meat products without adversely affecting consumer demand, it has become increasingly important to more skillfully butcher animal carcasses in order to maximize the total meat yield in forms which are more desirable to consumers and, consequently, more profitable for food providers. In addition to maximizing the total meat yield from animal carcasses, consumers are now demanding new and different ways of purchasing and preparing meat products. In addition, consumers are willing to pay a premium for meat products which are interesting and convenient for their needs, such as boneless meat products.
2. Discussion of the Background
Methods and apparatuses for butchering or otherwise obtaining the meat from poultry are well-known in the art. In view of the increasing demand for such new, innovative products as boneless breasts, tenders, etc., for both the commercial food market and for home use, methods for more easily obtaining increased amounts of meat from poultry carcasses in shorter time periods have become increasingly more desirable. However, the prior art methods have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in meeting these needs. Some of the prior art methods have proven to be inadequate in removing all of the desired meat from the poultry carcass, thereby resulting in increased waste of the poultry meat. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,532, describes a method of obtaining a butchered meat product from the ribs of a chicken. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,924 is directed to a method of slaughtering an animal to produce a prepared meat product in which only a small percentage of the meat is actually retained. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,957 describes a method of butchering poultry to provide a wishbone cut that only utilized the breast portion of the bird. European Patent Publication No. EP 0 695 506 describes an automated process for removing an inner fillet from slaughtered poultry.
Other prior art methods for deboning poultry have been developed, but have only been successful in removing the bones from the meat and do not retain a complete carcass for an aesthetically appealing presentation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,110 describes an automated process wherein the carcass hangs as it passes through the cutting operation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,020 describes a process for deboning chicken which is partially automated. All documents cited herein are incorporated by reference for all purposes.
The present inventors have successfully developed a slaughtered poultry product and method of slaughtering poultry in which substantially all the meat of a whole carcass is removed in one unitary integrated meat portion. The meat product according to the invention is highly value added, with wide commercial appeal.